


Rain

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's having a rough day. Fortunately Gray's there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citrus Sunscreen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Citrus+Sunscreen).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.
> 
> A/N: This story is dedicated to my dearest friend, Citrus Sunscreen. It was a b-day fic for her. ^^  
> Betaed bt DLZdimension.  
> I hope you like the story. :)

Rain

The wind swept Magnolia with unusual force, making people burrow into their coats as they tried to spend the least amount of time possible outside on the street.

Pulled by the wind, dark and heavy clouds were settling above the whole village.

It wouldn’t take long before rain started falling down.

In one of the gardens near the famous Guild, one lone figure stood. The person was walking through the cobbled path, mindless of the ever-growing darkness. After a while the person stopped and slumped against the large and rough bark of a tree. The cutting wind didn’t seem to be affecting said individual but there was something, if one were looking closely it would be easy to spot a certain stiffness in the movements, as if there was a weight pulling him down inwardly.

At that moment the wind blew even harder, taking the fallen leaves towards the sky, creating spiraling patterns at the same time that a soft crunching noise was heard.

The first freezing droplets started falling, quietly at first but raising in frequency and strength.

Soon after, the world was engulfed in the same grayish colour and the hollow pitter-patter of the rain.

In that stillness it seemed that the world had frozen and gone mute.

~^~

Some time later – had it been minutes or hours? – another figure approached the tree.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

The first individual looked up, through his soaked pink hair.

“Nothing. Why? Can’t I be here?“ he demanded, voice taking an edge.

“You can be really stupid sometimes,” there was a sudden chill in the air and then the rain had stopped pelting their bodies, falling now loudly over the ice that was covering them overhead.

“-not stupid…” Natsu tilted his head back so that it rested against the rough wood.

“Of course not…” the ice mage’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Fuck, Gray. I want to be alone, okay?” the anger disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving a tired looking fire mage. “Just… be alone…” he mumbled.

Gray narrowed his eyes. Natsu was behaving in a way that was more erratic than expected. But seeing which day this was and… No. he had to snap him out of there. He had to distract his lover from the ice cold grip of memories – he couldn’t handle them very well, yet he didn’t let anyone shoulder the burden alongside him. Stubborn people – what could he do?

“That’s it. You’re coming with me!” he pulled at his arm, hauling him. Then he threw one of the other mage’s arms around his neck and held him at the waist.

They left the temporary ice shelter and started the long trek towards the house that was closer; Gray’s.

After getting there, puddles formed around their feet. Natsu looked dazedly at the ground, from where he was leaning against the wall. Gray, on the other hand, set to find some towels to, at least get them a bit drier. He did manage to take some of the moisture from the other before herding him to the bathroom.

‘Come on Natsu. Snap out of it…’ he thought as he knelt on the floor, patting the other’s legs dry – though in reality it was more of a futile attempt as the fabric was sodden wet.

Natsu was quiet – way too quiet, seeing who that was. He was staring at the window, at the rivulets that flowed through the glass, like tears.

“I’m going to have to take your pants off.” Cold hands gripped at equally cold fabric. It fell on the floor with a squelching noise. But the fire mage still didn’t react. Within seconds the vest joined the pants on the floor. Gray picked another towel and continued drying the other one. It was slightly worrying that Natsu wasn’t bothering to dry himself – to _warm_ himself. What could be worrying the other mage to that extent? As he worked on his second attempt (a much more successful one) at drying the other’s legs, a weight settled on his head. He looked up, straight into Natsu’s slightly glazed eyes.

Gray blinked.

The hand slid lower, cupped his face and rested holding his chin. The thumb touched Gray’s lips lightly. As a reaction, the ice mage licked his lips absentmindedly, tasting the saltiness from the other’s skin. The thumb stroked the lips for an instant before breaching them and meeting a warm muscle that instantly twined around it. He let the other do that for some moments before taking it out.

“You’ll be the one to warm me…” he muttered.

Gray blinked once again and, as he was urged on, got up.

“Come.” The fire mage took Gray by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Now it kind of was the ice mage’s turn to be dumbstruck as he followed the other mage.

He was out of his sodden clothes and bouncing slightly on the bed in the blink of an eye. Now it was the fire mage’s turn to run the towel through the ice mage’s body. Gray flushed slightly at the care that was being bestowed upon him. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth but the sudden press of lips against his kept him from speaking. The kiss deepened quickly and it didn’t take long until they were gasping for air. They parted and Gray noticed that the other’s eyes were still glazed and how his hands were holding him, mapping his arms and torso with a near reverence that was uncommon.               

“Natsu,” Gray started, raising his hand – which was promptly held. Natsu leaned forward so that he towered the dark haired mage and started kissing the palm, descending to the pulse point on his wrist. Gray lay on the bed and took all of this in. A startled gasp escaped his lips as the Salamander bit down on the skin. After leaving the bite tenderly, he went down the arm, across the shoulder to rest at the collarbone. The ice mage’s hands, by then, were gripping tightly at his lover’s shoulders. He let out another gasp as he was bitten once again, and again, and again.

“The fuck, Natsu! What was that for?” he asked between pants.

“Don’t try to deny it and say you didn’t like it.” Natsu stated with a feral grin. “Because I can clearly _feel_ your enjoyment…” the dragon slayer’s hand traveled low and grasped the hardening length. He started stroking lazily, waiting for the other’s reply.

“I didn’t say anything-“ Gray gritted out. “-but now I do hope that you finish what you’re doing…” Gray grasped at the bed covers – that were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable against his back – and exhaled. His eyes wanted to close due to the pleasure that was coursing through his body but he couldn’t. He had to watch Natsu, he had to be sure that he had the other’s focus completely in himself. That was for the better and that way there wouldn’t be any – no, he better not think of it either.

But Natsu continued calmly, stroking Gray and taking in all his reactions. “Maybe… maybe not…” the hand closed around the base and tightened.

A whine tried to escape Gray’s throat at the same time that his hips arched off of the bed. “Don’t you dare-!” he gasped while trying to control his breathing – to no effect. This time the whine escaped impaired. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please just – gods, fuck, Natsu!” a thin layer of ice started to form around Gray’s left hand, “Just do it! Please!” there was a slight note of desperation on his voice already. How was it possible that he was nearly coming undone just from the beginning?

But Natsu seemed to be merciful and prepared for the next step.

A sweet scent filled the room as the Salamander plunged two fingers into the small jar of ointment and knelt between the other’s parted legs.  Rough fingers trailed over the sensitive skin of the inner thigh and dipped low to that area he was already so acquainted with. Without warning he inserted the first finger to the knuckle. It went without trouble, being helped by the slickness. Gray was relaxed enough so after pumping in and out a couple of times, he inserted the second. This one took a little more effort, as Gray tensed a bit. To help him relax faster, Natsu’s other hand began stroking the erection once again. Some time after, both the hands that were making Gray feel good vanished from his body. This managed to kick his brain from the dazed state in which it was and he focused on the dragon slayer that was coating his length while staring greedily at him with those familiar-yet-unfamiliar eyes.

“More,” he said, sounding a bit petulant.

“More? We’re already going to the next phase…” there was a slight smirk in those words.

“What?” Gray felt that something was amiss but his brain couldn’t tell him what.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” The Salamander replied as he lifted one of the other mage’s legs to rest on his shoulder and curled the other around his waist.

“B-but Natsu-“ Gray was cut off as the blunt head of the other’s erection brushed against his entrance and pressed in. His groan evolved into a moan as nerve endings deep within were alight with the fire that was Natsu. When he was encased to the hilt in the ice mage’s body, Natsu stopped, panting against Gray’s lips, sweat beading on his forehead and a slight tremble due to the effort of trying to be still.

Gray didn’t take long to adjust to the fullness and lifted his right hand to the other’s forearm and squeezed. After that things got a little confusing because Natsu began by setting a steady rhythm, making large amounts of ice appear on both sides of them, on the duvet, where Gray’s hands were gripping. The steady rhythm didn’t take long to become a faster, frenzied one, and things blurred a little as Natsu’s hands started roaming his body again; it felt like he was surrounded by the dragon slayer, had him within and his world became Natsu and the sensations that he elicited. He was even murmuring nonsensical words, only to his ears, secrets whispered to him and him only.

It was too much. Gray wasn’t going to be able to take if for long. Natsu was being so caring despite his turmoil… The first time that the Salamander grazed his prostate had Gray throwing his head back and stopping the other’s wandering hands as he circled the other’s neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. This didn’t break the other’s rhythm that, now that he had found the right spot, was taking the ice mage closer to the brink. It came surprisingly fast, with Gray gasping the other’s name and clenching around the fire mage’s member. That threw Natsu over the edge too.

The dragon slayer let himself fall over the ice mage, not bothering with the come that now painted both the mages chests in white. And so, they lay that way, gasping for air and coming down from the high. As Natsu’s member softened inside him, Gray started getting more restless and Natsu cautiously slipped off of him.

Both were feeling drained so they got inside the bed – but not before cleaning themselves and throwing the moist and slightly dirty cover to the floor.

An arm was thrown around Gray’s waist and he was pulled so that his back rested on Natsu’s chest. He let out a snort at the possessiveness.

Gray turned around slightly and noticed that the other still had his eyes glazed but not as much as before. Good, that was really good and maybe later serious things would have to be discussed but for now they could both indulge in lying in each other’s arms and listen to the far pitter-patter of the rain that continued falling.

 


End file.
